Not Alone
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: A short story when Lyner Barsett left by his mother. Thankfully, he was not alone at the moment. The genius prodigy was there to help him feel better.


**Disclaimer: Ar Tonelico doesn't belong to me. The song that will appear in the story is Meimu by Shikata Akiko. It's best read it with listening to the song~**

.

.

.

A little girl was running all over the funeral. It was near empty now, only several people who were still there. And she didn't care about them. All she cared about was this one boy with blonde hairs who went missing just after the ceremony ended.

A black formal suit, a black skirt, a black tie, and a pair of black shoes; were all she wore formally like everyone was. However, unlike others, she wore a beautiful little golden diadem which signified her rank. Her silky purplish black hairs were tied in twin graceful buns.

Apparently, she was now out of breath after running away for some time. Both of her hairs and clothes were messed up. Although, not long after that, she was smiling when she found her target sitting behind a shady green of apple tree, a spiky blonde hair boy with dazzling emerald eyes.

She called for him from a distance, but the boy didn't answer her. At first, she tried to call him more and more. But apparently he failed to hear her. Then, she realized that he was sitting alone at that hill, he looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't.

Her heart broke as she saw his face with no emotion. He was now reminded much like her when she was alone back then, before she met him. She wanted to comfort him as much as she could. By hugging him, telling it was okay for him to cry. But she wasn't the one he wanted.

She looked down before she closed her eyes and grabbed her hands tightly, as if she was praying, "...What should I do now... Aunt Lyra...?"

_A woman with soft black eyes smiled graciously, "There's no one who could bear sadness alone. They need people to cherish them, being by their side. Don't forget that, Misha-chan."_

A memory of her suddenly flashed inside her head. She smiled knowingly and muttering, "I understand what I should do," before she made her way bravely to the young boy.

.

.

.

She stopped as she arrived next to him, but he didn't realize her prescence at all. "Bar- Uh Lyner, so you're here." The little girl spoke up groggily. The said boy was now turning his eyes to meet her gaze. A sheepish smile crept up from his mouth. But the girl knew all along that it was not. It was a smile of sadness.

"Oh, Misha. I didn't realize that you're here." The boy, Lyner, replied naturally to the little girl named Misha.

"...I was looking for you." Was her simple way of replying his dull statement; because Misha apparently had stood next to him for quite a moment.

"Oh yeah?" He didn't realize the change of tone she used. And worst, he still smiled. Misha hated that smile.

"...Yeah. Can I sit next to you?" The girl smiled a little. The tears had formed on the both corner of her beautiful yet sorrowful eyes.

"...Sure." The boy looked down after he saw the tears formed up at the girl's eyes. He hated it when he saw Misha cried. He felt helpless. Yet he didn't have any courage to speak. And that didn't get unnoticed by the girl.

The girl smiled genuinely before sat down next to him. "Thank you, Lyner."

"...Soo what are you doing here, Misha? Shouldn't you go back with them?" Lyner asked her cheerfully without looking at her eyes. He knew she had seen through his lies by her big black eyes. Just like his late mother did.

"It's okay. I had asked them to go on first..." Misha spoke as she closed her eyes and hugged her legs with her small, delicate hands. She continued with a smile, "I want to be with you."

"He-eh. Thanks..." Lyner sheepishly smiled, being grateful that she was there for him at this moment. He really needed someone to cope with, but it wasn't his father. Being with his father reminded him of his late mother. And he hated that.

"...But you know, didn't you say there will be a classified discussion today?" Lyner asked her casually. He hated to ask her that. But it can't be helped. The last thing he wanted now was Misha being scolded just because of him.

"...I cancelled it. They understand." Misha bluntly answered his question. She didn't want him to worry about her. All she wanted to do now was when they left this place; a genuine smile will crept on his lips. She determined to do so.

"...Okay." He turned his gaze back to see a beautiful landscape of green and a sunset. Suddenly a pair of small hands held his arm. They were Misha's. Her head was resting on his arm as well.

"Lyner, can I sing?" She slowly asked him as her big eyes met his'.

He smiled at this. She had changed then. But again, she didn't have to ask his agreement. Her voice was very deep, full of love, and simply touched the very bottom of everyone's heart. Who wouldn't want to hear it? "Sure. Do what you want."

Misha smiled a little before she started to sing the lost melody of Lyner's late mother.

"Col raggio dorato…  
_With a golden ray_  
Ingemma ogni stelo, E gli astri  
_That adorns each blade of grass, and the stars_  
del cielo dipinge nel...  
_of the sky. It paints..._  
Prato!  
_the fields!__"_

"This song..."

.

.

.

_"Lyner, what's wrong?"_

_"...nothing, Mother."_

_"Let me see your wounds!"_

_"...It's okay! I- I can do it alone!"_

_"Lyner dear, its messed up. Here, let me fix it for you."_

_"...Sorry."_

_"What for?"_

_._

_._

_._

A single tear was formed on Lyner's eyelid. He had closed his eyes for a moment, grasping the whole feeling she had given in her song. Misha smiled as she continued singing.

"Nibiiro no sora wo watari mizutori wa umi wo yumemiru…  
_Crossing the gray sky, the waterbird dreams of the sea…_

Usuyami ni ochiru kage wo arehate no kodoku to kioku…"  
_Its dim shadow drops along the desolated meadow, leaving behind loneliness and memories…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Aren't you disappointed that I choose being an Apostle?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"...Because Father does."_

_"Lyner dear, listen. Leard didn't mean to say those things. Would you please forgive him?"_

_"...Forgive... Father?"_

_"Yes. Lyner, there's no one who is right at everything. Leard might be the highest Pope, but he sometimes makes mistakes too."_

_"...But-!"_

_._

_._

_._

Misha had subconsciously cried a little. This song was a perfect reflection of Lyra Barsett, the dearest woman of both Leard and Lyner Barsett.

.

.

.

"Osanago no chiisaki me wa yurikago wo motomesamayou…  
_In those childhood days, I wander searching for a cradle with my little eyes_

Uraroji ni ibaramichi kutsuoto wa seija no kanade…"  
_On the alleyway of the thorny road, the sound of the footsteps plays the melody of right and wrong…_

_._

_._

_._

_"Listen here, my dear Lyner. You're the one who choose your own path." "no one could choose that but yourself. Though, there are always obstacles for you to reach it, take Leard, for example."_

_"...Mother?"_

_"Lyner, I do not have much time left in this world. All I can wish for you is your happiness…"_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"Katachi nakushite yuku tadashisa ni…  
_In the truth that is losing its form_

Kezuritorare boku wa erabi inori odoru…  
_Disappearing, I choose between praying and dancing__"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Remember this very clearly. I will say to you only once." His mother smile as she patted her son's head gently, "__She wasn't discouraged nor did she cry at her fate… She was beautiful. She didn't fawn anyone and fought them all by herself… She was noble. She shined brightly, like a divine figure. I needed someone like her… The question is, who is she?"_

"…_What do you mean, Mother? Is this some kind of riddle?"_

"_I believe someone as important as her will come for you." His mother smiled gracefully before singing a melodious song that Lyner vowed not to forget._

_._

_._

_._

"Kimi wo nosete kogidasu fune ga mayowanai youni…  
_So that the ship you are rowing shall not lose its way_

Fukaku nagareru nami no soko ni hikari wo daite nemurou…  
_I sleep embracing the light that shines at the deep bottom of the flowing waves."_

"…Lyner?" Suddenly a pair of tight embrace from behind startled Misha. They were Lyner's. She stopped singing there then, but she didn't move in any second from that warm, comfortable hug Lyner had given her. She closed her eyes and quiet only to listen a weak muffled of a young boy-something he never showed to anyone, but Misha.

They were both in a comfortable silence for a while, before finally felt something shone brightly on her eyelids. She opened her eyes to see the gracious sun had left the day, and so she spoke, "Look, Lyner. What an amazing sunset today is…"

Lyner opened his eyes and put his chin on Misha's head. "Yeah…Sure it is. I hope tomorrow will, too." He smiled as he saw the sun sets itself. _'Good bye, Mother. Thank you for everything…'_

"Yeah, surely!"

* * *

**The song's title is Meimu. The first song that Shikata Akiko-san had in her first album. I love her songs very much, so I made this story. I hope it isn't that bad either. Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like.**


End file.
